Ninguém é perfeito
by Persephone Spenser
Summary: Todas as pessoas têm defeitos. Até eles. Pode não parecer, mas eles têm. ::FICHAS FECHADAS:: HIATUS
1. Trailer e fichas

Créditos da fic de fichas para **Mari Sushi **:D

* * *

_**Elas tinham um sonho...**_

- Eu só queria que eles fossem reais...

- Isso também é tudo o que eu queria.

_**...E fariam de tudo por ele...**_

- Eu não confio muito nela – disse em tom duvidoso.

- Nem eu, mas ela pode resolver os nossos problemas!

_**...Até torná-lo realidade...**_

- Não precisava ter contratado cosplayers para me alegrar.

- Mas eu não contratei! Não foi você?

_**...Mas agora elas vão descobrir que além de qualidades...**_

- Vocês limparam a casa?!

- E você queria que a gente morasse naquele chiqueiro?

_**...Eles também têm defeitos...**_

- Você é a pessoa mais ignorante e arrogante que eu já conheci!

- Você ainda não viu nada.

_**...Porque afinal **__**Ninguém é perfeito!**_

- Nem eles!

* * *

Olá :D

Pois é, estou aqui com mais uma fic de fichas! Entenderam o trailer? Se não entenderam eu explico: Imaginem um bando de malucas maníacas por Naruto, cada uma com seu personagem preferido. Agora junte todas essas malucas em um clube, adicione uma feiticeira de quinta e um resultado inesperado: um ritual que deu certo e agora todas essas garotas tem seus preferidos ali, na casa delas, de verdade. Mas um pequeno problema: além de estarem totalmente desmemoriados eles não são tão perfeitos quanto elas imaginavam. Gostaram? Mandem suas fichas e se preparem para muitas confusões XD

* * *

**Fichas:**

Então vamos lá... Podem mandar quantas fichas quiserem, e novamente não colocarei os personagens aqui, mas a idade deles é a do Shippuden. Dessa vez não haverá um casal principal, mas Sasuke e Gaara já estão reservados, de resto sintam-se a vontade para escolher qualquer personagem como par :D agora vamos ás fichas:

**Nome:**

**Idade: **

**Aparência Física: **_não precisa ser nada muito exagerado, nem o tipo de mulher perfeita. Apenas o condizente para uma garota da determinada idade._

**Personalidade: **_Essa parte aqui é essencial. Os detalhes são imprescindíveis para que eu consiga achar o "ritmo" da sua personagem. Sua personagem pode ser um clichê? Claro, contanto que você me explique porque ela é de determinada maneira, como ela age, etc. Lembrem-se que é a personalidade que decide se sua personagem é ou não perfeita para determinado par._

**História: **_Aqui eu quero saber o básico sobre a sua personagem. Conte-me o passado dela, porque ela é fanática por determinado personagem, como surgiu essa paixão toda, enfim, esse tipo de coisas._

**Mora com: **_Pais, irmãos, sozinha, com o papagaio, cachorro, vocês entenderam não é?_

**Par: **_Até quatro opções._

**O que mais gosta nele? **_O que faz você ser tão apaixonada por ele a ponto de aceitar participar de um ritual estranho para trazê-lo para a realidade?_

**O que menos gosta nele? **_Deve haver alguma coisa na personalidade desse personagem que você não gosta, afinal a partir de agora eles são humanos também._

**Como reagiu ao ver ele de verdade? **_Desmaiou, pulou de alegria, achou que era um cosplay mal feito? _

**Algo a acrescentar? **_Alguma mania, costume, ou etc que não foi citado acima?_

**Posso mudar alguns detalhes? **_Lembrando que eu NÃO mexo em nada na sua personagem antes de falar com você, portanto não precisa se preocupar._

* * *

Bom, é isso pessoal, não sei quantas fichas eu vou escolher e também não sei quando vou trazer os escolhidos, possivelmente depois que a minha outra fic acabar. Por isso se eu fosse vocês adicionaria a fic nos alertas, porque caso seu personagem seja escolhido e você não se manifeste respondendo as perguntas que eu faço (quem lê minha outra fic de fichas sabe que eu adoro fazer perguntas) eu coloco outra no seu lugar.

De resto se quiserem me perguntar qualquer coisa, já sabem PM. Até lá, divirtam-se com as fichas :P

Beijos!


	2. O clube das sete

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. Mas o Gaara continua sendo meu!

**Créditos: **Á Picis Luna por inventar as fics de fichas e a Mari Sushi por trazer para a sessão de Naruto

* * *

**O clube das sete**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_Algum colégio de Tókio, 10h23min AM._

Ela estava ali há mais ou menos meia hora, apenas chorando. O corpo encurvado, a testa apoiada nos joelhos, as pernas sendo rodeadas pelas mãos, que seguravam uma foto já amassada. As lágrimas desciam pelo rosto sem que ela fizesse esforço algum para contê-las. Na verdade fora aconselhada a não fazer nada, apenas chorar. O lugar estava tão escuro quanto sempre fora, a não ser por uma súbita claridade vinda provavelmente do alçapão aberto. Ergueu os olhos somente para ver uma figura se aproximando. Ela conhecia aquele jeito de andar, então nem se preocupou em se arrumar ou arranjar uma desculpa. Sentiu a pessoa chegando cada vez mais perto, até se sentar ao lado dela.

- Chorando de novo Takahashi? – ela não respondeu – e amassou outra foto do Gaara – disse olhando para a foto amassada na mão da menina.

- Eu imprimo outra depois – disse em tom choroso – e o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Maiku me disse que você tinha sumido, então vim te procurar aqui – deu de ombros – ele estava bem preocupado com você sabe?

- Maiku-kun é muito gentil – ela enxugou as últimas lágrimas que caiam com as costas das mãos.

- Ele gosta de você – zombou a outra.

- Zuki você me diz isso há exatamente sete meses, desde que nós nos mudamos para aquele prédio.

- Mas é verdade Keira, o Maiku está interessado em você! E quer saber de uma coisa? Eu acho que você deveria olhar para um garoto que não esteja vestido de Gaara.

- Não seja ridícula Ohira – riu – e você vai ficar aqui?

- Você quer que eu vá para onde? Minha melhor amiga teve uma recaída, é minha obrigação ficar aqui com você! – disse em tom zombeteiro.

- Certo, então vamos ficar aqui até a próxima aula, é cálculo aplicado, não quero ver aquele monte de números – fez uma careta de desgosto.

- Não seja boba, o Maiku ficará feliz em te ensinar a matéria – disse em tom malicioso – e nós precisamos conversar sobre a próxima reunião do clube.

- O que tem o clube?

- A reunião vai ser na nossa casa – falou em tom baixo. Sabia o quanto a amiga não gostava de ter tanta gente em sua casa.

- Na nossa casa?! Tem que ser na nossa casa?!

- É a maior casa e eu organizei uma surpresa para hoje.

- Sempre que você e a palavra surpresa estão na mesma frase eu sinto um calafrio – Zuki olhou-a indignada – isso sempre acaba em confusão.

- Mas não hoje! Hoje vai ser uma noite especial para o clube das sete! – disse em tom pomposo – me aguarde! Agora vamos antes que a aula comece.

Zuki puxou Keira porta afora. Ambas estavam ansiosas com a reunião do clube. Zuki pela surpresa que prepara para as amigas, Keira porque sabia que alguma confusão começaria naquela noite. As duas já eram amigas há um bom tempo, desde que Zuki se importava com outra coisa além de si mesma e que Keira sorria por algum motivo que não fosse sarcasmo. _Muito _tempo mesmo. Já eram tão amigas que dividiam o mesmo apartamento, situado a algumas quadras do colégio que freqüentavam.

O clube das sete nada mais era do que um grupo de sete garotas viciadas no anime Naruto, que se encontravam todos os dias terminados no número sete, sempre pontualmente ás sete da noite. Qualquer pessoa que visse o clube de fora acharia estranho, mas elas não ligavam. Conheciam-se há algum tempo e juntas discutiam tudo sobre o anime. O clube parecia pequeno, mas já era reconhecido no mundo dos otakus, suas integrantes costumavam ganhar prêmios em competições referentes á animes e mangás.

Cada uma das integrantes tinha sua própria carteira de identificação e sua contra-senha. Nunca era possível entrar nas reuniões do clube sem a contra-senha, que mudava semanalmente. Cada uma escolhia sua própria senha e mandava para as outras através de um e-mail seguro. O lugar de encontro mudava regularmente e sempre era decidido com antecedência. Não existiam mais que sete integrantes por vez. Sempre que uma integrante quisesse sair sua carteira de identificação era queimada e a nova integrante escolhida a dedo. Não era um grupo qualquer e era levado a sério por todos.

As regras eram claras e simples: Respeito a todas as companheiras; nunca falar sobre os assuntos das reuniões para alguém de fora; e o mais importante, nunca, em hipótese alguma, desrespeitar o personagem preferido das amigas. Estavam ali para somar os pontos que tinham em comum, não para discutir qual personagem era mais útil, forte ou bonito. A atual formação nunca tinha presenciado briga nenhuma por tais motivos.

Como qualquer clube o 7club também tinha seus rituais de iniciação. Depois de passar por uma extensa avaliação e conseguir o aval de pelo menos cinco integrantes, uma prova era designada a novata, sempre relacionada ao personagem que ela queria representar. Provas essas que nunca eram fáceis. A de Keira, por exemplo, foi tatuar o kanji da palavra amor na testa por uma semana.

* * *

_Apartamento de Zuki e Keira, 06h50min PM_

Faltavam poucos minutos para a reunião começar. Keira e Zuki já haviam preparado toda a casa e seus próprios cartões de identificação do clube. Zuki estava elétrica, não parava de falar coisas sem sentido. Keira estava sentada no amplo sofá da sala acariciando seu gato de estimação, um gato persa de pêlo negro chamado Salém. Keira amava mais ao gato do que qualquer coisa na vida, mesmo Zuki, sua melhor amiga, odiando gatos.

_06h55min_

Três batidas na porta. Alguma das integrantes já havia chegado. Zuki foi atender a porta. As palavras _Snow, Hana, Blond, Drawer, TinkerBell _foram ditas. As cinco haviam chegado. A reunião começaria em instantes. As sete se sentaram em volta do sofá, estava iniciado mais um encontro do 7club.

- Hoje eu tenho uma surpresa para todas vocês! – disse Zuki animada. Keira bufou, ainda não havia digerido a idéia de uma surpresa vinda de Zuki. Não daria certo, ela tinha certeza disso.

- Uma surpresa? – perguntou Hana – eu gosto de surpresas.

- Eu preferiria não ter uma surpresa vinda da Zuki – comentou Snow. As outras riram.

- Não sejam bobas, a surpresa vai ser ótima! Mas vamos falar de outras coisas enquanto a surpresa não chega.

Começaram a falar de outros assuntos relacionados ao anime e seus personagens preferidos. Nem viram a hora passar quando a campainha tocou novamente. Zuki correu para atender. Era hora da surpresa. Elas ouviram Zuki falando com alguém, mas não ouviram a segunda voz. Somente quando Zuki apareceu na sala que elas viram quem a acompanhava. Uma senhora baixa, de idade avançada, com o olhar aguçado. Elas olharam interrogativas para ela. Zuki sorriu.

- Essa é a surpresa! Essa é Hio, uma curandeira espiritual, ela vai nos ajudar.

- Ajudar a quê exatamente? – perguntou Keira – nós estamos ótimas.

- Nos ajudar a resolver nossos problemas! Ela vai trazer nossos preferidos para a realidade!

Todas riram. A curandeira observava cada uma atentamente, sem se pronunciar. Esperou até que a onda de risadas passasse e um silêncio incômodo se instalasse na sala.

- Vocês amam eles, cada um deles – disse em voz baixa – os amam mais que qualquer coisa – mais silêncio incômodo – eu posso dá-los a vocês.

- Vamos, pensem garotas, o que custa tentar? – perguntou Zuki. As outras se entreolharam, não sabiam o que dizer – se não der certo, pelo menos vai ser divertido.

- Eu não acredito que vou dizer isso, mas... Eu topo – disse Keira.

- Eu também – disseram as outras em uníssono.

- Ótimo! Agora Hio, o que precisamos fazer? – perguntou Zuki empolgada.

- Sentem-se em um círculo e dêem as mãos – Zuki correu para perto das amigas e todas deram as mãos enquanto a senhora pegava incensos em sua bolsa e acendia – agora cada uma de vocês imagine aquele que querem trazer – elas se concentraram, cada uma imaginando seu personagem preferido – não pensem em nada, nem em ninguém a não ser ele. Sete de vocês, sete deles, sete dias. Vocês têm apenas sete dias.

O incenso estava entorpecendo as garotas, os sentidos se perdendo, os corpos amolecendo. Sentiram quando a velha senhora apagou-os e depositou pequenas cinzas em suas cabeças. Cinzas do quê exatamente elas não tinham certeza, mas sabiam que aquele cheiro de incenso estava pior que uma droga. Se ele não fosse embora com certeza as sete não teriam nem forças para se levantar.

- Abram os olhos. Essa será a última vez que vocês se verão do jeito que são. Eles irão mudá-las completamente – falou a senhora. Hio falava pausadamente, como se tivesse que fazer um grande esforço para isso. Os sentidos das meninas ainda estavam embaralhados. As mentes desconexas e a visão turva. Não entendiam ao certo o que a anciã dizia, nem queriam entender. Aquela brincadeira de Zuki não tinha graça, estavam entorpecidas, e algumas delas precisariam explicar para os familiares o estado quando chegassem em casa.

- Sinceramente Zuki, eu estou me sentindo como se tivesse sido drogada – reclamou Snow.

- Eu não fiz nada! – defendeu-se – acho melhor acabarmos a reunião por aqui, não tenho condições de pensar direito agora – todas concordaram. Deram a reunião por encerrada, mas sem antes Keira oferecer um copo de água para as amigas, talvez a água cortasse o efeito do incenso. Cortou parcialmente, mas a visão delas ainda estava turva. Teriam problemas para chegar em casa.

Depois da despedida e certeza de que todas ficariam bem Keira se jogou no sofá, seu corpo tremia, sua vontade era se afundar na cama, mas não sem antes falar seriamente com Zuki, que enrolava em uma despedida com Hio. Salém miava ao lado da dona, como se pedisse para ser acariciado. Keira não se moveu, não tinha energia suficiente nem para brincar com o animal. Ouviu os passos de Zuki, que com certeza estava tentando fugir para a segurança do próprio quarto.

- Ohira, não pense que vai fugir de mim – reclamou. Zuki fez uma careta e se dirigiu ao sofá, sentou-se na mesinha de centro, de frente para Keira – me diga, o que aquela velha colocou nos incensos? Maconha?! – Zuki deu uma risadinha.

- Não, era alguma erva, mas não era maconha, eu acho – Keira fitou-a incrédula – eu estava brincando! Mas deixe pra me dar uma bronca amanhã, certo? Eu não consigo reter informações, acho que realmente fomos drogadas.

- Certo, mas amanhã você vai me ouvir Ohira, ah se vai – resmungou Keira se levantando. Zuki sabia que quando Keira a chamava pelo sobrenome coisa boa não viria, e tinha certo medo disso – boa noite.

- Boa noite – respondeu. Ambas foram para seus respectivos quartos. Precisavam tomar um bom banho e dormir, por mais cedo que fosse. Se estivessem fazendo um relatório de tudo o que aconteceu, com certeza elas escreveriam que foi nessa parte que as coisas começaram a sair do controle.

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

_Olá :D_

_Eu sei, eu sei, todo mundo pensou que eu tinha sumido, mas olha eu aqui! #leva tijolada# e cá está o primeiro capítulo da nova fic (: Então, para quem acompanha a minha outra fic de fichas deve ter sido fácil se lembrar dessas duas criaturas chamadas Keira e Zuki, e sim, dessa vez elas estão __**muito**__ piores xD Agora sobre as fichas... Poxa, eu não esperava receber tantas fichas boas! Eu demorei mais de uma semana para selecionar as que iriam participar, e me dói o coração ter que deixar algumas de lado, mas eu quero dizer que todas as fichas estavam ótimas! :D' E olhem, talvez eu precise de algumas outras fichas para fazer papéis de vizinhas chatas, amigas intrometidas e etc. Então se quem não foi escolhida quiser um desses papéis (com direito a tirar casquinha de certos personagens e tudo mais) é só falar qual personagem você gostaria de atazanar e qual a sua personagem (deu para entender? É mais ou menos assim: eu quero dar uns pegas no Gaara, ser vizinha da Keira e da Zuki e minha personagem é fulana). Agora vamos ás escolhidas:_

-

_**Deidara - **_**Mitsukino Reiko (Psycho Itachi): **Ficou com o nosso Akatsuki explosivo! Adorei a Reiko, vai ser muito bom trabalhar com uma personagem tão doce, mas ao mesmo tempo com "uma máscara sombria".

_-_

_**Sasori – **_**Koori no Yuki (Anala Blackwell): **Bem Anala-chan, você vai ter que me aturar por mais uma fic xD a Yuki conquistou o meu coração. Vai ser legal repetir a dose (:

-

_**Kiba – **_**Hanako Sumie (Wuahana): **Repetindo a dose novamente Wuahana-chan n.n' Sinceramente, você é algum tipo de fábrica de personagens ótimos ou é impressão minha? o.O' porque a Sumi é um amorzinho, adorei o jeito desastrado dela :D

-

_**Naruto **_**- Miya Hayashi (Lilly Angel88): **Adorei a Miya, ela é o par perfeito para o Narutinho :P e eu simplesmente amei o jeito como ela reagiu ao encontrá-lo de verdade xD

-

_**Itachi **_**– Anne Hendrick (Papillon Hollie): **A Anne é um amorzinho, vai ser ótimo trabalhar uma personagem tão calma quanto ela. Afinal só alguém com muita calma para agüentar o egocentrismo do Itachi :P

-

* * *

_Agora eu tenho umas perguntinhas (eu sei que vocês estavam morrendo de saudade das minhas perguntas) para as garotas que vão participar:_

_**- Qual foi a reação da família? **__(isso para as que moram com algum familiar, claro. Se possível eu gostaria que vocês falassem um pouco sobre os familiares, já que eles vão ser parte importante da fic)_

_**- Como entrou pra o clube? **__(Deu pra perceber que o 7club é um clube super concorrido né? Então, eu quero que vocês me digam como entraram para o clube e a prova de iniciação de vocês. Apenas lembrando que a prova tem que ter __obrigatoriamente __algo a ver com o personagem preferido em questão)_

_**- Tem algum tipo de divergência com alguma das outras meninas? **__(Simples. Se tem porque brigaram e se não tem pelo menos aponte uma que você não vai muito com a cara)_

* * *

_Bom, o capítulo foi curtinho porque eu não tinha muitas informações sobre as outras garotas, mas o próximo vai ser um pouco melhor. Aliás, esse capítulo não foi betado, então me perdoem por qualquer erro eventual. O próximo capítulo deve demorar um pouquinho, mas chega xD e garotas que não foram escolhidas, pensem com carinho na minha proposta certo?_

_Beijos e até a próxima!_


	3. Você é real!

**Você é real!**

_(ou como sete personagens criaram vida)_

**-**

**-**

**-**

Sumie acordou muito mais tarde do que estava acostumada. Não era para menos, aquele incenso havia feito um belo estrago no organismo da garota. Olhou o relógio de cabeceira para constatar que eram nove e meia da manhã, sua tia já deveria ter saído para a caminhada matinal, encontrado a vizinha e parado para conversar, como todos os dias. Levantou-se vacilante, ainda não acreditava que uma simples reunião do 7club daria tanta dor de cabeça, literalmente.

Com sorte haveria alguma coisa para comer fácil de preparar na geladeira ou no armário. Algo como cereais ou café instantâneo. Nada muito complicado, não estava com paciência de pensar em como preparar o café da manhã ou qualquer coisa do tipo. No caminho até o banheiro caiu duas vezes, nas duas tropeçara no carpete da tia. Com certeza aquele carpete não era nada bom para pessoas distraídas como ela. Depois de sair do banheiro um pouco mais desperta é que Sumie notou como a casa estava quieta. Normalmente quando acordava Kito vinha em sua cama e latia até que ela lhe afagasse as orelhas, mas nada disso acontecera ainda. Estranho, muito estranho. Deu de ombros, talvez a tia tivesse levado o cachorro junto.

Enquanto passava em direção á cozinha ouviu um latido de satisfação, vindo obviamente de Kito. Voltou até a sala para ver o cachorro apoiado sobre as patas traseiras, tentando pegar um biscoito das mãos de um garoto. Sorriu. Voltou para o caminho que fazia. _"Espere... Um garoto?!" _Voltou á sala. Um garoto vestido com uma jaqueta e uma calça um pouco curta, ambas pretas. Por debaixo da jaqueta se via uma blusa de rede, daquelas usadas por shinobis. Os sapatos também eram daqueles usados por shinobis e ele ostentava uma bandana amarrada na cabeça. Sem falar das estranhas marcas triangulares nas bochechas e do ar selvagem que o garoto exalava. Aquele garoto era...

- KIBA?! – Sumie conseguiu gritar. Á menção do nome o garoto se virou para onde vinha a voz e lançou o biscoito para Kito, que o apanhou ainda no ar – Kiba? – repetiu, dessa vez mais baixo, como se quisesse ter certeza de que era o nome certo.

- Você... Me conhece? – perguntou o garoto virando-se para ela – quem é você?

- Eu... Eu... Eu sou...

E Sumie desmaiou antes que pudesse responder ou pelo menos raciocinar. Kito correu até a dona e parou ao lado dela, Kiba andou até ela para se certificar que a aquela garota estava viva. Alguém teria que explicar para ele que lugar estranho era aquele e porque ele não se lembrava de nada. Na verdade ele se lembrava apenas do próprio nome: Inuzuka Kiba. O resto era apenas um borrão. Ele não fazia a mínima idéia de quem era e o que fazia antes de aparecer ali naquela sala. Suspirou pegando a garota entre os braços e deitando-a delicadamente no sofá. Teria que esperar ela acordar. Enquanto isso resolveu se arriscar pelo resto da casa, pelo menos teria a companhia daquele cachorro.

* * *

Miya acordou de bom humor aquela manhã. Era uma das raras manhãs em que seus pais não estavam em casa e seu irmão também estava fora, o que significava silêncio para ela acordar a hora que quisesse. Remexeu-se na cama, a cabeça não latejava tanto quanto na noite passada, estava realmente se sentindo muito bem. Sentou-se na cama e se espreguiçou. Odiava ser interrompida naquela hora do dia, acordar bem era muito mais importante do que ir dormir bem, segundo ela.

Aproveitaria a manhã sozinha para assistir alguns animes e ler mangás, tudo no maravilhoso e tranqüilizador silêncio. De repente pensou em chamar as amigas do 7club para assistir também, mas duvidada que alguma já estivesse acordada, a julgar pelo efeito do incenso era melhor nem pensar em acordar qualquer uma delas. Deu de ombros e se dirigiu até a cozinha, precisava de um café da manhã reforçado. Ouviu um barulho vindo da cozinha e quando chegou lá viu a porta da geladeira aberta e alguém remexendo freneticamente em seu conteúdo.

- Katsuo! Eu não sabia que você estava em casa, porque não me acordou? – perguntou se sentando a mesa. A pessoa não pareceu escutá-la e continuou remexendo na geladeira – se você está procurando o ramen deveria saber muito bem que acabou – completou.

- NANI?! SEM RAMEN?! – gritou a voz de trás da geladeira – O QUE EU VOU COMER ENTÃO?! EU ESTOU MORRENDO DE FOME!

E então pela primeira vez Miya percebeu que aquela pessoa não era seu irmão e sim um garoto loiro vestido numa roupa incrivelmente estranha, preta e laranja. Uma bandana amarrada na testa, olhos incrivelmente azuis e marcas na face, 

imitando bigodes felinos. O garoto olhava para ela como se esperasse uma resposta.

- NARUTO?! – Miya deu um salto da cadeira, surpreendendo o garoto chegou o máximo perto dele quanto sua coragem permitia. Olhava para cada detalhe nele, como se procurasse uma coisa que o mostrasse um cosplay quase perfeito, mas tudo nele era idêntico a Naruto, tudo. Ela estendeu um dedo e começou a cutucá-lo. O garoto se esquivava, mas ela o seguia, cutucando-o como para provar que ele era humano. O olhar de Miya estava grudado nele.

- QUER PARAR COM ISSO?! – bradou Naruto irritado. Ela parou de cutucá-lo e ficou alguns instantes olhando para o nada, como se estivesse em transe.

- DEU CERTO! DEU CERTO! – ela pulava sem se importar em estar assustando o loiro – DEU CERTO! – ela parou de pular, olhou novamente para ele. Fez menção de tocá-lo novamente, mas ele se afastou e ela desmaiou.

- O QUE?! HEY ACORDA! – Ele sacudiu-a o quanto podia, mas a garota estava apagada – e agora, o que eu vou comer?

Naruto sentou-se ao lado dela, com sorte ela acordaria antes dele morrer de fome.

* * *

Zuki não conseguira dormir muito bem, passara a noite inteira pensando em como seria maravilhoso ter seu Sasuke-kun ali, em seu apartamento. Apenas os dois, sozinhos, ninguém mais. _"Bom, a Keira também estaria aqui, mas ela estaria com o Gaara, então eu poderia ficar sozinha com o meu Sasuke-kun". _Talvez poderiam passear pelos parques, ela poderia exibi-lo como seu namorado por aí e eles seriam felizes para sempre. _"Não para sempre, mas até eu morrer ou até ele morrer, ou sei lá!". _Claro que Sasuke teria que acostumar-se a não ativar o sharingan, ou a lutar, ele teria que mudar de nome e aprender os costumes daquele mundo, mas Zuki seria paciente, ou ela achava que seria.

Estava tão envolta em seus pensamentos sobre como seu futuro com Sasuke seria brilhante que nem percebeu uma pequena sombra alastrar-se pelo quarto, chegando cada vez mais perto de sua cama e por fim pulando em cima dela.

- Salém! – gritou – saia de cima de mim sua bola de pêlos! – o gato saltou novamente para o chão e Zuki suspirou. Ela sabia que o animal fazia de tudo para agradá-la, mas simplesmente não conseguia gostar de gatos, preferia muito mais os cachorros – o que você quer? A Keira ainda não te deu o seu café da manhã? – os olhos do gato se contraíram como se ele estivesse tentando entender o que ela falara. Por fim deu um longo miado – então ela ainda não acordou? Que estranho, a Keira sempre acorda antes de mim – Zuki olhou para o relógio no criado-mudo, ele marcava 09h45min da manhã – nossa, dessa vez ela perdeu a hora legal – riu. O gato continuava a olhá-la como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa – você quer comer? É isso? – ele miou de novo – está bem, está bem, eu vou dar sua comida, mas não se acostume com isso, entendeu?

Ela se levantou e prendeu os cabelos de qualquer jeito, iria apenas dar a comida para o gato e voltar para a cama, não estava a fim de assistir TV e não gostava de não ter com quem conversar. Assim que ela se pôs de pé o gato acariciou suas pernas como agradecimento, Zuki soltou um muxoxo e afastou o animal delicadamente. Encaminhou-se a passos lentos para a cozinha. Estava com uma sensação nada boa e quanto mais chegava perto da cozinha, mais forte sua cabeça dizia para voltar.

Antes mesmo que pudessem chegar à cozinha Salém saiu correndo em direção á sala, provavelmente para os braços de Keira, que começaria a falar sobre irresponsabilidade e outras coisas que o cérebro de Zuki com certeza não conseguiria acompanhar. _"Porque eu ainda ajudo esse maldito gato?" _pensou. Não se deu ao trabalho de olhar para a amiga ou chamar o gato de volta, já que ele ronronava de felicidade. A cozinha do apartamento era separada da sala por um balcão, um design muito usado nos Estados Unidos, segundo a mãe de Keira, que vivia mais lá do que no Japão.

- Esse seu maldito gato me acordou – reclamou abrindo a geladeira. Podia ver de relance os cabelos de Keira, provavelmente ela estava sentada no sofá acariciando o animal como se ele fosse uma pepita de ouro incrivelmente pesada e valiosa – você não sabe cuidar bem dele sabia?

- Pelo contrário, você não sabe cuidar bem dele – disse uma voz a suas costas. Zuki estava pronta para rebater com algum comentário ferino quando percebeu que aquela voz não era a voz de Keira. Fechou a geladeira num golpe brusco e se virou rapidamente. Sentado de frente para ela, acariciando Salém estava nada mais nada menos que Sabaku no Gaara. Zuki olhou em volta, alguma coisa estava errada.

- Perdeu a voz? – perguntou outra pessoa. E ela conhecia aquela voz. A pessoa dona dos cabelos negros que ela vira não era Keira, e sim Uchiha Sasuke, seu 

Sasuke-kun, que agora a olhava impaciente. Ela olhou de um para o outro, parecia não saber em qual dos dois fixar sua atenção.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Foi tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer antes de desmaiar. Sasuke e Gaara se entreolharam. Agora o jeito era esperar pela outra pessoa que morava ali acordar. Voltaram a se sentar e a sala imergiu no silêncio.

* * *

A melhor parte de morar no Japão era poder acordar tarde. Anne aproveitava cada vez mais essa regalia, principalmente em manhãs como aquela, quando chegara tão tarde na noite passada, morrendo de dor de cabeça por causa do maldito incenso. Ainda se perguntava como alguém em sã consciência poderia se deixar levar pelas idéias malucas de Zuki. Ah é claro, nenhuma das sete tinha a consciência realmente sã para rejeitar as idéias dela. Se seus pais morassem ali também com certeza Anne estaria muito, mas muito encrencada mesmo.

Ficaria de castigo, sem mesada e sem materiais para desenho por um bom tempo, afinal seus pais nunca iriam acreditar que a querida filhinha chegara em casa com dor de cabeça por causa de um ritual para trazer um personagem para a realidade. Pais não acreditavam nisso, pais acreditavam que sua filha mentira e saíra para beber com as amigas. Onde ela não sabia, já que todas eram menores de idade.

Pelo menos aproveitaria aquele dia para desenhar e pensar em mais alguns roteiros para mangás. Anne tinha uma pasta repleta deles, desde shonens sobre vampiros e caçadores até shoujos sobre namorados separados pelo tempo. Ela sabia que se queria se tornar uma boa mangaká teria que ter um enredo perfeito e original, não somente saber desenhar bem. Mas enquanto nenhuma idéia surgia ela aproveitaria para desenhar Itachi. Esse era um de seus melhores passa-tempo, desenhar seu personagem preferido de todos os ângulos possíveis. Anne também tinha uma pasta lotada apenas de desenhos dele.

Andou até a cozinha, pegou um pouco de leite na geladeira e foi até a sala. Já estava se preparando para começar a desenhar quando sentiu alguma coisa sendo arremessada em sua direção. Por instinto abaixou-se, a tempo de uma shuriken cravar-se na parede atrás do sofá. Anne levantou-se de um pulo e olhou para a parede, na verdade ela estava mais interessada na shuriken que estava cravada ali. Passos atrás de si. Virou-se.

- Itachi? – sussurrou – Não, não é possível – Anne riu – quem é você e porque veio fantasiado de Itachi na minha casa? Aliás, como entrou aqui?

O rapaz continuava calado. Anne colocou-se a observá-lo detalhadamente: o cabelo, os olhos, o rosto, a capa da Akatsuki e tudo mais idêntico á Itachi.

- Olha parabéns rapaz, o truque com a shuriken foi muito convincente! Na verdade você é realmente convincente! Quero dizer, você está realmente igual ao Itachi. Aposto que você já ganhou vários concursos de cosplay com essa fantasia, porque ela é incrível! – Disse rindo. Mas o rapaz continuava a observá-la em silêncio – quanto custam essas lentes de sharingan?

Itachi... É, ele se lembrava daquele nome. Uchiha Itachi. Era tudo o que ele se lembrava. Não sabia o que estava fazendo ali, muito menos quem era aquela garota que tagarelava o tempo inteiro, mas ele se lembrava que era Uchiha Itachi. O resto, bem, o resto estava borrado. Ele não sabia nem o significado daquela capa estranha ou daquele anel. Ele não sabia quem Uchiha Itachi realmente era.

- O que são lentes? – perguntou por fim – e porque me diz que eu sou parecido com Itachi se eu sou Itachi?

Anne tremeu. Aquela voz... Aquela voz era idêntica á dele. Aquela voz **era **a voz dele. Ele se aproximou e Itachi não fez menção de se afastar. Ela tocou o rosto dele com delicadeza, como se quisesse se certificar que não estava sonhando. Aquelas marcas em baixo dos olhos eram reais, não eram maquiagem... E aqueles olhos, aqueles olhos vermelhos não poderiam ser lentes, eram reais demais. Era ele, era Uchiha Itachi ali, na sua frente, de verdade. As pernas de Anne cederam. E tudo ficou escuro.

* * *

Reiko se revirava na cama, não queria levantar de maneira alguma. Com sorte os pais não estariam em casa e ela poderia fingir a dor de cabeça por mais algum tempo. Explicar para os pais porque chegara em casa meio drogada fora uma tarefa incrivelmente difícil. Claro que Mei a ajudara a inventar uma desculpa, mas os pais estavam realmente bravos. O que poderia significar ficar sem os encontros de 7club. Depois de criar coragem para se levantar é que Reiko percebeu que estava sozinha. Visualizou um bilhete no criado mudo. A letra infantil com certeza era da irmã. _"Nee-chan, pedi para tousan e kaasan me levarem para comprar roupas para o grupo de teatro. Eles ainda estão bravos com você, é melhor pensar em uma desculpa convincente. Mei" _Realmente, Mei era sua salvação.

Conhecia a irmã, ela com certeza iria demorar no mínimo vinte minutos para escolher cada peça. Ela sabia o quanto o teatro era importante para a mais nova. O essencial para Reiko agora era pensar em uma desculpa muito convincente. Algo como _"Pai, mãe, vocês não vão acreditar, uma feiticeira de quinta nos drogou e roubou todos os móveis das minhas amigas!" _não, não iria colar. _"Pai, mãe, nós fomos feitas de reféns!" _péssima. Bufou. Inventar histórias não era com ela. Talvez fosse melhor ligar para Zuki, afinal aquela sim era uma pessoa com imaginação para dar e vender. Depois do café ligaria para ela e pensariam em alguma coisa.

Ouviu alguns resmungos vindos da sala. Seriam os pais? Não, se fossem seus pais seriam gritos, não resmungos. Em todo caso era melhor dar uma olhada. Reiko andou o mais silenciosamente que podia até a sala, para ver uma silhueta de um homem ali. Um ladrão? Um seqüestrador? Era melhor surpreendê-lo antes que fosse tarde.

- Hey você aí! O que está fazendo aqui?! – perguntou com a voz mais firme que conseguiu fazer.

- Está falando comigo? – o homem se virou. Não era bem um homem, era um garoto. Um garoto loiro, com olhos azuis e uma franja enorme cobrindo o lado esquerdo de seu rosto. Sem falar na capa preta com desenhos de nuvens vermelhas – o que foi, ficou muda, un?

- O que um cosplayer do Deidara está fazendo aqui? – perguntou mais para si mesma do que para o loiro – você foi mandado pelas garotas do clube?

- Clube? O que é isso? Quem é você e que lugar é esse? Responda logo, un! – o garoto parecia impaciente, mas Reiko estava mais interessada em observar milimetricamente cada parte do corpo dele. Ela pegou uma das mãos de Deidara, que tentou se esquivar.

- Essas línguas, elas são de verdade! – exclamou soltando a mão dele bruscamente.

- Claro que são, un! – bradou Deidara irritado.

- Você é... Você é o Deidara! Kami-sama, o Deidara! AAAAAAH! Você é mais lindo do que eu pensava! AAAAAAAAAAAH! LINDO! GOSTOSO! SEXY!

Deidara observava a garota e estava começando a achar que aquilo era um tipo de armadilha preparada por inimigos. Mas quem eram os inimigos? E porque raios ele não se lembrava de nada? Ele só lembrava-se de ser o Deidara, nada além disso.

- ESCUTA! – gritou. A garota parou o ataque histérico e fitou-o com interesse - Quem é você?

- Rei... – e antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa Reiko caiu desmaiada no sofá da sala.

- Ótimo começo, un – reclamou o loiro. É, aquele seria um ótimocomeço _mesmo._

* * *

Meimei já estava pulando sobre suas cobertas quando Yuki acordou. Acordar tarde – principalmente aos sábados – era incrivelmente relaxante. Pelo menos agora que morava sozinha Yuki não precisava dar explicações de como chegara praticamente drogada em casa. _"Nunca mais aceito uma idéia da Zuki, nunca mais!" _reclamou em pensamento. A cabeça dela ainda doía um pouco, mas nada comparado á sensação estranha que sentira na noite passada. Antes que Yuki conseguisse levantar Meimei já estava na porta do quarto, dando um alto miado, como se quisesse explicar alguma coisa.

- Meimei você não é a Lassie, eu não vou conseguir te entender apenas por miados – repreendeu. A gata pareceu entender e parou de miar, no entanto ao invés de tentar se fazer entender ela correu para qualquer outro lugar do apartamento – gata maluca.

Yuki mal conseguia se manter em pé devido a sonolência e Meimei continuava miando de onde quer que estivesse. Os miados da gata pareciam mais desesperados, como se quisesse a presença da dona urgentemente. Yuki não pensou duas vezes, saiu correndo para a sala, onde a gata arranhava a perna de alguém, alguém que estava a ponto de chutá-la sem a menor delicadeza.

Cabelos ruivos. Pele pálida. Capa preta com desenhos de nuvens vermelhas. Só existia uma pessoa assim: Akasuna no Sasori.

- HEY! – Yuki gritou – pode ir largando a minha gata aí seu cosplay de quinta! – ela tentava segurar a risada. O ruivo apenas olhava para ela com desconfiança.

Yuki começou a gargalhar. O rapaz pareceu não se alterar com a reação, apenas continuou observando-a. Ela não conseguia controlar o riso, era incrivelmente surreal. Nem a mais boba do clube cairia naquele truque barato de contratar um cosplay. Depois de um bom tempo rolando no chão Yuki se levantou de supetão, lágrimas brotando nos olhos de tanto rir.

- Certo, certo, quem te mandou aqui? Foi a Zuki ou a Keira? – perguntou. Mas o ruivo continuou calado – isso tem a cara delas. Uma organiza aquela história de curandeira ou seja lá qual for o nome enquanto a outra contrata cosplayers para aparecerem nas nossas casas. Muito bem feito o seu cosplay.

- Quem é você? – ele perguntou. A voz calma, mas com aquele traço de impaciência tão característico de Sasori. Yuki parou de rir e olhou seriamente para ele – eu não gosto de esperar, então é melhor me responder logo.

- Koori no Yuki. E você é Akasuna no Sasori, suponho – riu debochada – aposto que se eu colocar a mão perto do seu nariz vou perceber que você não respira e que é uma marionete viva – o tom de deboche se intensificou. Yuki colocou a mão perto do nariz do rapaz, ele não estava respirando. Ela se assustou, ninguém conseguia ficar sem respirar, no entanto aquele ruivo estava normal, como se ar não fizesse falta para ele. Ela tocou o rosto dele: frio. Frio como gelo, frio como madeira.

No primeiro instante Yuki não conseguiu raciocinar, mas no seguinte ela já estava correndo em direção a uma parede, batendo com força de encontro a ela. Depois de quase quebrar o nariz ela voltou a olhar para trás e o ruivo continuava ali. Yuki começou a se beliscar com vontade, mas ele ainda estava no meio da sala, fitando-a com uma impaciência cada vez mais crescente. Ela voltou para perto do ruivo, segurando-o pelo braço.

- Cara, você é bem mais gostoso de perto!

Sasori agora estava espantado. Quem era aquela garota e porque fazia coisas tão estranhas? De onde ela o conhecia? Com certeza ela não era a pessoa certa para dar as respostas que ele queria, mas como era a única ali iria ter que servir.

* * *

Keira se revirou na cama, ouvira um grito vindo da cozinha. Com certeza era Zuki se estranhando com Salém novamente. _"Eles poderiam se dar bem, mas não... Tudo tem que ser complicado na minha vida!". _Soltou um muxoxo, não estava com a mínima vontade de levantar. Já não bastava o fiasco da reunião passada, agora Zuki a acordava com gritos histéricos. Melhores amigas podem sim dar muita dor de cabeça, literalmente. Vozes. Silêncio. Estranho.

Keira conhecia a amiga, aquele grito não viria sozinho, ainda mais se alguém estivesse na cozinha com Zuki. E alguém estava lá. Provavelmente Maiku, o filho do síndico, dando uma desculpa esfarrapada apenas para ver Keira de pijama. Mas o silêncio continuava. Aquilo era realmente preocupante. Resolveu ver o que estava acontecendo. Dirigiu-se a passos lentos até a cozinha, Salém parecia ronronar de felicidade. _"Desde quando o Salém ronrona de felicidade pra outra pessoa?"_.

- Salém, eu já disse para não machucar a Zuki e... – ela parou ao ver onde Salém estava. O gato estava deitado preguiçosamente ao lado de um ruivo. E aquele ruivo era Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara. Ou um cosplayer muito talentoso. Sentado displicentemente em dos bancos da cozinha estava Uchiha Sasuke, ou outro cosplayer – quem são vocês e o que fizeram com a Zuki?

- Se você se refere aquela garota ali – Sasuke indicou Zuki com a cabeça – nós não fizemos nada.

Zuki estava desmaiada no piso da cozinha. Agora Keira entendia o porquê do silêncio. Abaixou-se e tocou o ombro da amiga com cuidado.

- Ohira, acorda – sussurrou. Zuki se remexeu – eu falei para acordar agora Zuki, _agora_ entendeu? – chacoalhou o ombro dela com mais vontade, o que fez Zuki despertar na hora.

- Keira! Eu tive um sonho terrível! Primeiro o Gaara estava com o seu gato, depois o Sasuke estava aqui também e... – ela parou ao ver que os dois continuavam ali – Kami-sama! Não é um sonho! Ou seria um sonho dentro de um sonho?

- Zuki, poupe-me das suas bobagens, e me diga quem são esses dois! – ralhou – não pense que só porque você contratou um cosplayer incrivelmente parecido com o Gaara eu não vou te repreender por ontem!

- Kami-sama eu não contratei ninguém, eu juro! – disse Zuki olhando para os dois – são eles Keira, são eles!

- Você quer que eu acredite que esses são Sabaku no Gaara e Uchiha Sasuke?

- Eu sou Sabaku no Gaara – disse o ruivo em um tom frio.

- E eu sou Uchiha Sasuke – falou o moreno – e vocês, quem são?

- Takahashi Keira e Ohira Zuki – respondeu Zuki – está vendo Keira, são eles, você tem que acreditar em mim!

Keira observava Gaara dos pés à cabeça. Tudo era idêntico ao verdadeiro, inclusive a voz. Ela deixou a cozinha para ir em direção á ele, mantendo o contato visual. O ruivo não pareceu se afetar nem um pouco com a proximidade. Agora Keira olhava para o kanji, aquele mesmo kanji que ela tatuara um dia. Ela estendeu a mão e tocou-o temerosa. A pele dele não era macia, pelo contrário, era áspera como areia.

- É você – ela murmurou, o olhar ainda preso aos olhos verdes – você está aqui, é incrível, incrivelmente incrível! – se virou com brusquidão – então você também é... Kami-sama deu certo!

- Eu disse desde o começo, não disse? – perguntou Zuki – eu sempre tenho razão!

Enquanto as duas pareciam não acreditar no que viam os rapazes se perguntavam o que estava acontecendo. Afinal, o que era aquilo tudo? Porque estavam ali? E quem exatamente eram Sabaku no Gaara e Uchiha Sasuke?

- E agora Zuki, o que a gente faz? – perguntou Keira.

- Eu... Eu não tinha pensado nisso.

- Porque não começam nos explicando quem são vocês e como viemos parar aqui? – perguntou Sasuke em tom sarcástico.

As duas se entreolharam, aquele seria um longo dia. Mas se elas ainda estivessem fazendo um relatório com certeza escreveria que foi realmente naquela hora que os problemas começaram a aparecer. Acreditem, abrigar personagens desmemoriados de animes na sua casa não é uma tarefa tão fácil ou prazerosa quanto parece.

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

_Olá :D_

_Pois é, eu demorei mais do que pensava pra postar esse capítulo, mas o importante é que ele está aqui (: e quando as férias chegarem eu prometo eu me motivarei mais a escrever xDD _

_Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, quando eu perguntei qual a reação dos pais eu quis dizer sobre eles verem os personagens, sabem? Afinal não é todo dia que se vê um garoto estranho na sua casa, ainda mais com aquelas roupas..._

_Então se vocês puderem, por favor, me respondam isso oks? E também me dêem dicas sobre as roupas "normais" que vocês querem que eles usem._

_Agora as reviews:_

_**Demetria: **__Cara, acho meio difícil achar um apelido pra Persephone, mas vai fundo xDD E eu ainda estou esperando aquele GaaHina que você falou..._

_**Lilly Angel88: **__Acho que a reação da Keira não foi bem a minha, eu teria desmaiado e entrado em estado catatônico, mas isso não vem ao caso xD Eu também adoro incensos! E obrigada pelo elogio (:_

_**Psycho Itachi: **__Acho que o encontro entre o Deidara e a Reiko foi o que mais me divertiu, ela é beem espirituosa xD E sim, as imagens psicodélicas devem ter sido BEM loucas, mas valeria a pena não valeria? _

_**Papillon Holie: **__Acredito que a pobre Anne vai ter que aturar muito o senhor 'eu sou o melhor' xDD sem contar no pobre Fofucho e... Bem, registrei direitinho aquela história toda sobre ela nem prestar atenção na Reiko e talz, não se preocupe n.n'_

_**Ale-ann: **__Bom, se você ainda quiser entrar na fic é só falar certo? (:_

_**Sakusasuke: **__Nyuu, as outras duas são uma personagem minha e uma da minha amiga, sinto muito T.T'_

_**Fafi Raposinha: **__Acho que já sei de quem a sua personagem pode ser colega, mas se você tiver alguma sugestão pode me mandar (: _

* * *

_Até o próximo capítulo pessoal, beijos!_


	4. AVISO

**AVISO:**

Sinto muito por todas as pessoas que mandaram suas fichas ou lêem essa fic, mas ela vai continuar em Hiatus, **por enquanto.**

Não é pelos erros de escrita, mas essa fic foi postada num momento de descuido e agora eu não consigo pensar nos capítulos dela, e não me sinto mais tão motivada a escrever uma fic de humor. Então eu vou deixar que ela permaneça aqui, mas não me cobrem atualizações tão cedo.

Não pretendo deletá-la por enquanto, mas também não pretendo continuar. Vou decidir o futuro dessa fic em breve.

Espero que entendam.

_Persephone Spenser_


End file.
